numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Counting Sheep
'''Counting Sheep '''is the twenty-third episode of the series overall and the eighth episode of Season 2. Six is the biggest Numberblock in this episode. Story Six tries to get six sheep to sleep. The sheep refuse so Six decides to roll the dice. The dice shows 3, so Six arranges the sheep in groups of three. Next, Six rolls a 2 and arranges the sheep in groups of two. Next, Six sings a counting lullaby to the six sheep and falls asleep afterwards. The sheep tip-toe out of their pen past a sleeping Six, who wakes up and sees six running sheep. The sheep arrange in groups of three, which makes it too tricky for Six to catch by herself. 6 = 3 + 3 The first Three finds the first three sheep behind a tree, while the second Three find the next three sheep behind a bush. The two Threes bring the sheep back to their pen. 3 + 3 = 6 Six counts the sheep again and falls asleep. This time the sheep run out of their pen in groups of two. 6 = 2 + 2 + 2 Two by two, the three Twos lead the sheep back in their pen. 2 + 2 + 2 = 6 Without being counted, the sheep run away again. 6 = 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 The six Ones ride the sheep back in their pen. 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 = 6 Six thinks that counting blocks will get the sheep to sleep, and it works. Six sleeps with them as the episode ends. Notes * Four and Five do not speak in this episode. ** Coincidentally, they are not factors of Six. * The sheep are the second non-Numberblock CGI characters, the first being the bird in the episode One. * This is the first episode where Six is arranged 3x2. * This is also the first if not only time only six addends are featured in addition magic. * This is the second time only Numberblocks 1-6 are present, the first being Six. * This is the only time Six sneezes, although Nine is the only Numberblock who sneezes. ** This makes Six the second Numberblock to sneeze, the first being Nine. However, unlike Nine, she doesn't lose a block when she sneezes. * This marks the first time Six is seen sleeping. She will later sleep in Now We Are Six To Ten. Gallery Sleeping 6.PNG|6 sleeping Sleeping 6 Again.PNG|6 sleeping with her blocks light Sleeping 6 Yet Again.PNG|6 sleeping in the night 6_wakes_up.PNG|Six wakes up 6_wakes_up_again.PNG|6 wakes up with her hands on the ground What a good day of Hide and Sheep. And now it's time for Sheep to sleep.png|"What a great game of hide and sheep. But now, it's time for sheep to sleep." Six sneezes.PNG|six sneezing, AHCHOO! 123123.png|Six counts sheep in two lots of three Drunk six.png|Six singing a sheep counting lullaby in vertical form Day to sunset.png|The sheep counting blocks Six 3x2.png|Six in 3x2 form Category:Episodes